Plant your trees, watch them grow
by RainbowPandicorn
Summary: Songfic based on The Hobbit (BOFA). All the characters, places, the universe, etc. and the elements from the trilogy are the sole property of J.R.R. Tolkien and P. Jackson respectively. Music from Pan's Labyrinth OST : A tale & Long long time ago. /!\SPOILERS/!\ so if you didn't watch the films but want to read this story... Don't. Unless you don't care being spoiled.


**Notes :**

The length of this OS is supposed to be in sync with the progression of the music. But, of course, it will depend on your reading speed. I tried to write in such a way that people with slower reading are « privileged » (it seemed quite obvious to me).

Trust me or not, it was quite a coincidence I chose the OST of a film by Del Toro (who worked with Jackson for the trilogy). The idea of putting this music as a background for this story came out of the blue, really.

Just before starting your reading, just copy/paste the link below (between X X) in your research bar, then click on the 1st link, it should be the video with the OST (I hope so... That really sucks). When the music starts, there you go.

Sorry for the (numerous) mistakes and clumsy/hideous turns of phrase, English is not my mother language. I'll do my best !

 _Rainbows, pandas and unicorns x3  
_

 **wwwwwwwwww**

X watch?v=cqDiQj9t3mM X

The Hobbit thought the victory had no hidden face. When he had seen the Dwarf King standing tall with all his pride and strength, straight on his feet, his foe's corpse lying behind him, the sunlight shining upon him, he was filled with relief and hope.

Then, he saw him falling weakly on the ground. Which made his hope decrease. He knew Thorin would certainly be hurt and weakened with such a fight. But he was strong, resistant, tenacious. He was a Dwarf warrior.

He ran desperately to the other side of the frozen mount, towards the place where he had just seen the Dwarf King falling after his relentless fight against Azog. And, there, he saw Thorin laying on the ground, almost immobile, breathing with difficulty, blood running down from his right foot and, worse, from his chest.

"Bilbo..."

"No, don't move", he ordered as he sat next to him. "Don't move, lie still."

He could not hold a disgusted grimace back as he saw the lethal wound.

"I'm glad you're here..."

"Shh-shh", the Hobbit intimated him as he was moaning in pain.

"I wish to part from you in friendship..."

"No, you are not going anywhere, Thorin", he cut him off firmly. "You're going to live."

He touched the injured chest hesitantly, trying to find anything to do, unwilling to admit the leader of the Company would leave this way. But the Dwarf was well aware of what happened. He knew he would not be part of this world anymore quite soon. He grew weaker and weaker, he felt the indescribably severe pain consuming him, his breathe deserting him, his sight blurring, and his strength to speak becoming scarce.

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate", he said, his voice huskier than ever. "You did what only a true friend would do... Forgive me..."

The Hobbit looked at him with a faint smile, as if to say he had nothing to apologize for.

"I was too blind to see", he sighed loudly. "I'm so sorry...", he said while raising a weak hand on his chest. "That I've led you to such peril", he ended with a sobbing voice, before coughing weakly.

Bilbo came closer and took held Thorin's hand in his tightly. He did not want the King to feel guilty because of a quest he had never forced him into.

"No ! I am glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin. Each and every one of them", he confessed resolutely.

The Dwarf gave him a surprised but apparently relieved gaze. He would never have thought the halfling would have forgiven such insults and actions towards him, and even lesser he would be happy to have shared this adventure with him and his kin.

"And it's far more than any Baggins deserves", he asserted, looking at him right in the eyes, with all the sincerity of the world.

A weak yet genuine smile had appeared on Thorin's pale face. A true smile. Despite everything. He was slowly dying but felt happy the Hobbit was still alive and safe. He was seized by the pain but was relieved he left as a forgiven friend.

"Farewell, Master burglar."

Bilbo lowered his head and sighed. He could not believe it. He did not want to. It was too much for his heart, already utterly shaken by the bloody images of the battle.

"Go back to your books... And your armchair."

Thorin was struggling to get the words out of his throat, but kept smiling at Bilbo. He wanted to leave him with the best words, make him know he was glad to see him able to go back home. He deserved all that largely. Thorin was proud of him, of what he had done for them, for him. He wanted him to live a happy and peaceful life.

"Plant your trees, watch them grow..."

With these words, Bilbo remembered the acorn he had taken in Beorn's garden, kept all along and showed to the King, making it a token of his resilience during the adventure.

"If more people... Valued home... Above gold..."

The Hobbit had a brief smile at these words.

"This world... Would be a merrier place", he ended in a weak whisper, then sighed loudly.

"No ! No, no, no, no", Bilbo panicked. "No... Thorin", he sobbed. "Thorin, don't you dare..."

But the Dwarf could not hear him anymore. He gave his last breath and his eyes turned away, staring into space. The halfling put an arm around his head, patting his chest softly with his other hand, still not wanting to believe it.

"Thorin... Thorin, hold on. You see, the Eagles... The Eagles", he said pointing the sky. "The Eagles are here..."

He kept on whispering in despair about the giant birds flying towards the battlefield. But the King did not move anymore. He was just a lifeless body, on a cold ground. And the Hobbit could do nothing. This time, he could not save him. He was helpless. Alone. Abandoned.

"Thorin !", he exclaimed in a last attempt. "The Ea..."

He sighed and sat up. And tears began to roll on his cheeks. He realized it all. It was too late. After all they had been though. After all their successes, despite their failures. After everything... This cruel and sad reality. Bilbo sitting beside the lifeless body of the King, leader of the Company, but above all his friend.

His friend was dead. He and everything he was. Thorin Oakenshield. Heir of Durin's line. King of Erebor. Dwarf warrior. Brother and uncle. Devoted leader. Loyal friend.* He was dead. In all the honor of the world. But dead.

 **wwwwwwwwww**

 _*You can add "And true love" if you want to make the story a bit more Bagginshield-ish x)_

 _Sorry, let's be a bit more serious. What did you think ? Did you cry (no, I'm not a sadist 8D) ? You can tell me if you did, I'd probably have cried my eyes out ^^_


End file.
